The present invention relates to an improved home-commercial vacuum type floor cleaner, and more particularly to an improved cleaning device for use with a vacuum system whereby a plurality of rotating beater devices agitate and vibrate the dirt to the surface of the floor covering or carpet for initial removal by the vacuum system and a foam-type cleaning solution system that is periodically sprayed upon the carpet for similar agitation by the rotating beater device for further cleaning purposes to remove the surface soil. The dirt and/or cleaning solution entrained in the air that is drawn off the carpet is discharged into a removable liquid collecting chamber containing a collection liquid. The dirt and foam cleaning solution are deposited in the collecting liquid while the clean air is available for recycling.
Various types of devices have been used for spraying a cleaning solution on a soiled carpet and then removing the solution by a vacuum means. One such device is shown in the Burgoon apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,925. This type of apparatus must use a separate large volume chamber in order to allow a substantial decrease in the air velocity so that the air-borne particles will drop out. This type of device is obviously more expensive and complex than the applicant's unitary system.
An additional disadvantage of prior vacuuming and cleaning means is that the cleaning air is recirculated to the carpet without providing a positive means for removing the entrained dirt and foam cleaning solution from the exhaust air.
A further disadvantage of the present methods of cleaning carpets is that a substantial back pressure is created in the dirt and cleaning solution collecting chamber thus decreasing the available vacuum force used to remove the dirt and liquid cleaning solution from the carpet.